Locked in
by teamcompton1
Summary: Sookie and Bill's time in the trunk of the car, with a twist and a cheesy ending!


I sat in the trunk of the car with Bill laying on my lap and the small duvet over both of us. We were locked in and probably wouldn't get out anytime soon. Bill hadn't moved or made any kind of noise, no indication that he was alive but I just knew he was. I could feel it. I looked at my watch and noticed he should awake soon. I waited but he didn't move, I began to lose hope. I looked around the large trunk and saw there was a bottle opener near the bottles of O positive I brought for Bill. I didn't bother with the true blood, I grabbed the bottle opener and tried to cut my arm with it. But it didn't work, I snapped the opener in half and sliced my arm with it. I winced in pain as I pushed my cut into Bill's mouth, nothing happened in first so I squeezed my arm. I felt a small movement of his tongue on the cut and I smiled in relief. He began to drink slowly, grabbing my arm as he did. His fangs came out and bite my arm. I winced in pain but smiled that he was alive. I could hear him grunting probably complaining that he wasn't getting enough blood. I was about to suggest the true blood but before I could he had me flipped over and had his fangs sunk painfully into my jugular. He drank thirstily without holding back, and it hurt like hell. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge, I slapped his stomach the get him off but nothing happened. He sucked more, and not in the good way. I could feel my life slipping away. I did the only thing I could think of.

I kicked him in the nuts.

That is Bill's only weak spot on his body, it's quite funny actually but I'm not in the laughing mood at the minute. He fell backwards holding onto his area, with his eyes scrunched tightly shut. I couldn't move, I had to lie there and listen to him groan in pain. I could hear him move and he slowly came into view, he was crawling towards me, and he looked very confused.

"What...did I...do?" He asked me, looking very concerned though very much in pain.

"You nearly...drained me." I whispered.

He leant over me and gently moved my head to the side, exposing my neck. I cringed away at his touch, scared of what he would do. I was scared of him. His fangs were still out , which didn't help the fear, so he pushed his finger to one of them then pushed his bloody finger onto my wound. I could feel it heal but I didn't feel any better.

I could tell he was weak, so he couldn't feed me. He looked around the trunk and saw the true bloods. He grabbed them and opened them both with just his hand and then bit his wrist, he stuck his wrist in my hand and then the true blood in his mouth. He held the true blood with only his lips and fangs and used his hands to hold my head forwards so I wouldn't choke on his blood. Once he had decided he had regained his strength he put the bottle on the floor and sat against the far end of the trunk, away from the window. He held me close as I drank, I slowly got stronger as I drank.

I got back my strength and also my mind and pushed him away. He looked surprised and more than a little hurt.

"Stay away from me!" I nearly shouted.

"What? I don't remember anything." He sounded terrified.

He started crying, blood. He was mumbling things like 'sorry' and 'I had no idea' and 'why did I do this?' He hugged his legs to his body and sobbed. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, I crawled over and put my arms around him, he was shaking and shivering. I had never seen Bill like this, it was different and I had no clue what to do.

I thought about telling him it was okay, but it wasn't he nearly killed me but it's not like we are even because I kicked him. I knew he was sorry, but for how much, how much was he sorry? Has he even started to apologize for the whole Lorena situation? I just don't know if I can trust him anymore.

He looked up at me and said,

"I will try to make it up to you, but what I did was unimaginable and terrible, I can understand if you never want to see me again. I will leave now if you don't ask me to stay." He told me this through his tears. He punched a hole through the car metal and managed to get the trunk handle in his hand and open it, he was about to get out when he turned back and said,

"I will love you forever, Sookie Stackhouse."

He went to climb out.

"Wait!" I shouted and grabbed his leg, he didn't expect that and fell back and smacked his face on the car, just between the outside and the inside of the trunk.

He looked back and appeared to be very scared, of me. When I could see his face and realised that he had blood on the corner of his mouth from his fall.

"Oh my god, come here." I said and he slowly crawled over.

I wiped his tears away and the blood from his wound that was already healing and hugged him gently, knowing he was still sore and injured from being tortured. We sat there holding each other, saying absolutely nothing, he continued to cry.

"Hey, quit that." I told him and touched his face, he did and smiled slightly. I leant in slowly and kissed his blood tears, then I kissed his lips.

"You need to feed." I stated.

"No." He said and shook his head frantically.

"Not off of me, there is another bottle of true blood there." I pointed to the bottle and he drank it slowly, as if savouring the taste.

He closed the trunk door window and lay against the back wall of the trunk, he lay me on his lap. He drank from the true blood.

"I thought I was going to die, Sookie."

"And to think, I would have gone 170 years without marrying the woman I truly love."

I was confused. "What about your wife from your human life?" I asked.

"I thought I loved her, but how I feel towards you, it is completely different. I love you. Sookie, I know you might hate me right now, but...will you marry me?"

My eyes widened, what do I say?

My heart says yes, but my head says no, which do I go with?

I went with my heart.

"Yes, Bill Compton, I will marry you"

We smiled at each other and kissed for a while. I laid in his arms happy that I went with my heart and not with my head. But my head still talks to my heart.

And it won't stop.


End file.
